Tanks are known in the state of the art, such as tanks for agricultural sprayers, particularly field sprayers, that are provided with a filling region engaged with an opening through which the tank can be filled with various materials to be sprayed including granular material or powder chemicals. Generally, the opening is provided with a closure or a cover, such as a folding cover, that must be opened by an operator. Usually the filling region is supplied with a filler line conducting a carrier fluid such as water into the tank to wash-in the material to be sprayed into the tank. Moreover, a return line or washing-out line or the like may also be provided. In order to avoid costly connections for the lines to the tank, the usual practice is to provide the connections directly on the cover.
A tank of this type is disclosed by DE 39 21 089 A. An agricultural field sprayer is described having an inlet opening equipped with a cover. To simplify fill line connections and a return line, the invention proposes that the connections be provided on the cover. The disadvantage of such an arrangement is that, for the filling process at the fill opening, an opening of the cover is possible only when the fill line and the return line are closed, or the lines are removed from the cover. In order to fill or refill with the material to be sprayed, for example, a circuit of the material to be sprayed must be interrupted for the filling process. Observation of the process of washing-in the material to be sprayed into the sprayer or of washing-out the material out of the tank through the fill opening is not possible.